the puppet masters game
by fangurl556
Summary: sasuke has to kill sasori to get information on itachi but will one of sasoris puppets surface some emotions from sasuke and will he pursue revenge or finally go back to konaha read to find out


A raven-haired ninja walked into the akatsuki base to find the one and only sasori no akasuna.

Where's itachi he called out

Hmph you little brat you cant come in here and demand what you want you have to play the game the red haired man called back

What type of deal sasori sasuke questioned?

Well if you win I will tell you everything about itachi

What's the catch?

If I win I turn you into my 301st puppet

Deal the raven-haired Nin yelled out nothing would stop his quest to finding and killing itachi.

Sasori used his puppet too shoot thousands of senbon at sasuke. Sasuke made a few hand signs and a barrier of snakes formed around him. He then transported underground right under sasori. He leapt out of the ground with chidori blazing in his hand cutting sasori's puppet shield in half. Sasori leapt out of the wreckage revealing his true form. He was very handsome he had bright red hair brown eyes and he had a perfect body. He then pulled out a scroll. Looks like I'm gonna have to play rough with this kid he thought.

You see here Uchia brat this is my favorite puppet.

She has inhumane strength

Perfect chakra control

Medical based

And she destroyed in one punch the puppet of the 3rd kazekage.

Hn was all sasuke's reply

Sasori summoned the scroll only to reveal a pink haired konoichi

Sakura sasuke choked out

Sakura haruno is puppet number 300

Sasuke's breathing got intense

Sakura had faced sasori, she lost, and now she was under his control! It made sasuke sick scratch that he was truly disgusted.

How dare you he called out to sasori

How dare I? What did I do?

How could you turn Sakura into a puppet like that.

Well well well looks like the ice block Uchia has some hidden feelings about this girl.

Ha if you think about it this is pretty ironic now isn't it.

What do you mean?

Sakura played the game to find out about your location but as you can see I was the victor.

You bastard sasuke roared

It's not like you can get her back now come on and fight prissy Uchia

Sakura I will avenge you he thought

Bring it on sasori the Sakura puppet charged head on punching the ground just before sasuke making a massive crater. Sasuke barley dogged the oncoming attack when he through shurinkin at her. She caught them and through em back sasuke was up in the air so he made a clone. When the shurinkin hit the clone transformed into a log.

Sasuke appeared right behind Sakura with his katana unsheathed and blazing with chidori. He sliced the doll in half.

Stupid brats always break my favorite puppets sasori muttered.

Now it's your turn sasuke use a paralis jutsu on sasori.

He then summoned manda and watched him crush sasori into bits.

Manda's sharp jagged teeth punctured sasori's heart container killing him in a matter of seconds. Sasuke just stood over her body looking down and remembering her and thinking about what could have been.

An anbu ninja had sensed a massive amount of chakra coming from a near by cave. She was wearing a black dress with black shorts underneath it black ninja sandals pink hair tied up in a messy bun covered by a hooded cloak and a cat mask on covering her face.

She walked into the cave to find sasuke Uchia standing over a puppet that looked like her. She couldn't believe sasuke defeated her sasori puppet that puppet had confused akatsuki over the years. She even made them think she was dead but she was alive and well.

Sasuke felt a presence behind him so he stood up to come face to face with an anbu.

Who are you sasuke yelled?

I see you destroyed the clone of sasori I made.

What sasuke choked out

I killed him along time ago

Who are you?

Do you not remember me sasuke?

No

Well here's a hint thank you

Sakura he whispered

As the robed figure turned around sasuke appeared right in front of her.

Sakura he pulled off her hood to find rosette locks and when he pulled off her mask he found vibrant emerald green eyes.

Sakura

Sasuke come back to konaha with me

Sasuke I still love you and I need you in my life I truly am nothing without you

Sakura why

Because you mean everything to me

Fine Sakura for you

They set out of the cave towards konaha.

The end


End file.
